1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack having at least two battery cells in order to satisfy consumers demanding a high capacity battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, industries related to electronics, communications, computers, and the like are developing rapidly and due to the rapid development, there is an impatient demand for development of a reliable and high capacity small sized secondary battery.
Especially, the secondary battery must satisfy a demand from a mobile communication market for a small sized battery, a light weight battery, a long life battery, etc. For this reason, consumer demand for an extended capacity secondary battery is increasing.
To achieve the high capacity of the battery, there are possibly several proposals such as increasing the size of cells and connecting a plurality of cells to each other within a single battery pack. The proposal of increasing the size of cells is retrogressive in that it represents a less efficient solution. Therefore, there is a need for using a plurality of cells within a single battery pack and improving the performance of the battery pack.